La Peregrina Pearl (Livi)
La Peregrina Pearl is a Gem created and used by Livi. Personality Peregrina has two very distinct personalities. One is a quiet, curious, yet passive Gem, and the other is an angry, hostile, and easily provoked Gem. It's currently unknown what makes her switch between the two. Whenever she takes on a certain personality, she has no memory of the previous one. Each personality doesn't know the other exists, and they both think they keep blacking out randomly when they switch. Neither personality is more present than the other. Peregrina has the unintentional habit of splitting people apart. No matter how close a pair could be, Peregrina can make them drift apart, even to the point of hating each other. Appearance WIP Abilities Peregrina has all the abilities of a normal Gem, including shapeshifting, bubbling, summoning a weapon, and fusion. Fusions WIP Skillset *'Bow and Arrows Proficiency:' Peregrina can summon a bow and arrows from her Gem as her main weapon. Once an arrow hits her target, darkness envelopes around the wound, and it fuses with them if not removed fast enough. The arrows themselves are extremely sharp, and have the potential to fly extremely fast. Because the arrows are the only attack she really has, she spent years and years perfecting her aim, making it her most effective way of defense. Unique Abilities *'Mist Generation:' Peregrina can create black mist whenever she wants. It regularly trails behind her from her feet, but she can intensify and control it at will. The mist itself is perfectly harmless, and Peregrina uses it to make it harder for others to see and for added mystery. *'Invisibility:' Peregrina can turn invisible, but it doesn't happen often. She only turns invisible whenever she feels like she wants to disappear. The process is rather slow, with Peregrina being transparent instead of fully invisible for a while. *'Dark Aura:' Peregrina gives off an uneasy aura, making those around her more nervous or gloomy. It seems to make the area darker, and the darkness follows her wherever she goes. Relationships WIP Trivia WIP Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone WIP Galleries WIP AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU *Corrupted AU Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:LTT